Strike Witches: Before the Liberation
by Doran Maya
Summary: The adventures of Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji before the events of Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation. Prequel to SW:WL. Please check out SW:WL first!
1. Chapter 1: New Recruit

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Before the Liberation

Chapter 1: New Recruit

* * *

-Kye-

I stretched as far back as I could at my desk just before the phone started ringing. I sighed and let it ring for a moment before reluctantly picking it up. "General Miyafuji speaking."

"Hello, Kye." It was a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in a while.

"Oh, Mio. How are you?"

"I am good, General, and I trust you are the same?"

"If you disregard my dislike of deskwork, then I'm just peachy. I tell you, I sometimes regret those promotions past Lieutenant Colonel. I haven't destroyed a neuroi in months."

"I don't know how you can stand being behind a desk for so long."

"With extreme patience and tolerance. So to what do I owe this call?"

"I'm going back to Fuso for a short while. The 501st could use another witch."

"And you want to know if I have any recommendations?"

"Not exactly. I want your permission to recruit Dr. Miyafuji's daughter. He always said that she had great power."

"You don't need my permission for that, Mio."

"I'm not asking you as my superior, I'm asking you as..."

"I know, but I haven't seen her since she was a baby. I rarely even get to go home to visit Rei. It's not my place to say yes or no for her recruitment. You'll have to visit her and see how it goes."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Mio."

I laid the phone back on the hook and glanced out of the window. I could see Big Ben from my office.

"I hate this damn desk." I sighed. "But Mio will try to recruit Yoshika. Maybe I'll finally get to see my little niece after all these years."

It felt like hours passed while I was looking out of the window. My gaze was broken by my door creaking open.

"Looking out over the city again?"

"You know this view is the only thing keeping me sane from working behind this desk."

"A true witch at heart. It's good that you will be around after I retire."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard, Sir Dowding?"

He laughed lightly at me. "I suppose it is."

"So what brings you to my humble... prison cell disguised as an office?"

"Your signature is needed."

"For?"

"Major Mio Sakamoto of the Imperial Fuso Navy has requested to visit Fuso." He laid the paper on my desk.

"Oh, I just spoke to her on the phone." I took a quick glance through the paper's contents before signing it. "She wants to recruit Yoshika Miyafuji to the 501st."

"Your brother's daughter?"

"Yes. I'm skeptical on her answer, but she would make a great addition. At least in my opinion."

"Dr. Miyafuji spoke highly of her when I spoke to him in the past."

"Yes."

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I need to send this orders to Commander Minna."

"Thanks."

Dowding left my office as quickly as he came. I returned my attention to the window and continuing gazing out at the city. I felt confined, but that was the peril of carrying the rank of Lieutenant General.

I was the first witch to reach a kill count of two hundred, a feat I accomplished in the Fuso Sea Incident of 1937. I was the oldest witch in that battle, being only a few months shy of age twenty. Mio was just a little squirt back then.

Over the years, I have remained the only witch over the age of twenty that has not experienced any decay in magic power. Many questioned how my magic was still as strong as it was seven years ago, but I shrugged them off saying that I had no idea

I knew, of course, but it involved a classified incident from the summer of 1934. I was sixteen, and as rowdy as could be. Although it only took a week, a lot happened. I almost died that week...

* * *

**(A/N) From the viewpoint of Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji, this is a prequel to _Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation.  
_**

**This is the story of what Kye was doing before the events of _Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation. _This will mostly cover what she was doing over the course of the anime between the summer of 1944 and 1945, but there will be earlier events every so often. To see more of Kye Miyafuji, please check out the first story _Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation_, and the sequel _Strike Witches: Return_! Find them at the bottom of my profile or use the links below. Also see my other Strike Witches stories.**

**Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation - First story in my Strike Witches series - s/8099890/1/Strike-Witches-Worldwide-Liberation**

**Strike Witches: What If? - Supplement Oneshot to SW:WL set in an alternate universe - s/8254498/1/Strike-Witches-What-if**

**Strike Witches: Return - Sequel to SW:WL - s/8689852/1/Strike-Witches-Return**

**Strike Witches: Mini Adventures - Series of shorts about the various Strike Witches - s/8992317/1/Strike-Witches-Mini-Adventures**

**Strike Witches: Death of a Nobody - Deathfic, Oneshot, unrelated to SW:WL - s/9716267/1/Death-of-a-Nobody**

**Strike Witches: What is Important? - Herofic, Oneshot, unrelated to SW:WL - s/9732761/1/What-Is-Important**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Classified 1934 Part 1

Strike Witches: Before the Liberation

Chapter 2: Classified 1934 Part 1

* * *

-Kye-

The image of London slowly faded from my vision as the image of the mountains in Fuso overcame. It was June 10th, 1934. I had just completed my training for the fifth stage of Energy Projection.

The power I felt was incredible. I stood at the top of the ancient shrine with the pinnacle of my power flowing. A strong white aura of magic covered my body as I stood there, sword in hand and eyes closed. I stood there for what seemed like hours, where in reality it was only minutes.

My eyes snapped open and I stepped forward, sword in motion. "Reppuzan!" I brought it down in a simple slash, but released an immense blast of magic at the sky.

"You're not out of breath, and you didn't even flinch." Mother said. "Well done, Kye. You have mastered both the White Aura and the Reppuzan."

I sheathed my blade and jumped down to the walkway below where my mother was standing. "Thanks, Mom."

"You have come a long way since I started teaching you, much further than I ever hoped imagine."

"I had a good teacher."

"In the past, witches with the capability to reach the fifth stage of the Energy Projection aura always had a partner. For you to have advanced this far is a feat on its own, but to have done it without a sparring partner is unheard of."

"Come on, Mom, that's embarrassing."

"That's my job!" I could tell she was just giving me a hard time, but she paused for a moment and looked out at the scenery. "Kye, you may very well be the most powerful witch in the world. I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If the neuroi ever return, I want you to defend humanity. I don't say this lightly. This is something that requires serious thought. The neuroi have surfaced many times in history. Their power has not always been the same each time. Sometimes it was relatively low, other times it was higher."

I clenched my fist and raised it in the air. "I can take 'em!"

She smiled at my enthusiasm. "It's been five thousand years since a Miyafuji has unlocked the power of the True Golden Aura. Our ancestor fought very powerful neuroi. Every one of her comrades were capable of using stage five, and not even their combined efforts could ward off the neuroi leader back then. It took a truly powerful witch, who had mastered both the True Golden Aura and the Shin Reppuzan, to destroy it."

"I have mastered the White Aura and Shin Reppuzan. Surely I can stand up to anything short of that."

"I'm confident that you can, but there is something else you need to know. True strength does not come from the power you wield, but from that which is within."

I didn't understand what she meant. "Isn't that where our magic power comes from?"

Mother smiled at me again and patted my head. "You'll understand it someday. Come on, let's go back home."

"Can I go visit Ichiro and Sayaka?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Aww, come on, I haven't seen Yoshika since she was a baby. She's almost five years old now! Come on, please! I've been training for so long!"

"Begging isn't going to change my mind. Whether you know it or not, you need to rest."

I couldn't argue with her. As much as I wanted to go visit Ichiro's family, I had to listen to mother.

"And after you rest for at least two hours, you will go to the navy base."

"Oh... right. I forgot about... oww!" Mother swatted me on the forehead with her shinai.

"You must remember better! You have trained both your body and mind in these last several years. You should not be forgetting something as important as your promotion to Lieutenant."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Now scoot!" Mother swatted at me with her shinai until I jumped on my broom and flew off toward home. I made sure to fly faster than her so she couldn't swat at me in midflight.

* * *

I rested for three hours before changing into my navy uniform. I once questioned why the navy witch uniform used a swimsuit, but after having to swim so much during basic training, I didn't complain, though mine was getting a little too tight in the chest area. It was time for a replacement.

The promotion ceremony, if it could be called such, was rather painless. Mother was there, and even Ichiro managed to make it. Other than them, only the witch instructors, their trainees, and my superiors were there. I didn't really want it to be a big deal, though, so that was fine with me.

"Ichiro!" I called as I ran up to him and mother. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"I couldn't miss my little sister's promotion. Congratulations, Kye."

"Hehe, thanks! But why didn't you bring Yoshika?"

"Mom told me you've been bugging her to come see Yoshika, but I was already on base this morning working on a project. I haven't been home since yesterday morning."

"Oh, I see. Well, you should bring her up to the mountain sometime soon. I haven't seen the little tyke since she was learning to walk!"

My brother laughed lightly at me. "Okay, I will."

"Promise!" I pouted.

"I promise."

"Okay then. I expect you to be up there within the next we..." I was interrupted by a high ranking officer. One I had never met before, though I knew of him.

"I apologize, Lieutenant, but I need to speak with you. It is of an urgent matter."

I bowed to him. "Sir, I'm honored to have had Fleet Admiral Prince Hiroyasu present during my promotion."

"I need to speak with you privately for a moment, please follow me."

"Yes, of course, sir."

He turned and started walking. I followed, but glanced back at Mother and Ichiro briefly before we rounded a corner.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked after we were alone.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified. You cannot speak of this to anyone, period."

"Yes, sir."

"In fact, it is so classified, that I cannot tell you everything here. You have been summoned by Emperor Showa for a mission. I cannot disclose any details on this mission until you are in the presence of the Emperor."

"I've been picked for such a mission? But, Sir, if I may, what qualifies me for this?"

"In addition to your performance record, General Hiroto Miyafuji has recommended you himself."

"My grandfather did?" I couldn't believe it. I had never even met my grandfather.

"Transport to Tokyo has been arranged. You will be meeting the Emperor at the Imperial Palace. The transport aircraft will be leaving in two hours. Please prepare for long term. I do not know when you will return to Yokosuka."

"Of course, sir. I will."

"I will see you then. Dismissed, Lieutenant."

I bowed to him before running back to Mother and Ichiro.

"What was that all about?" Ichiro asked.

"I can't say." I said. "It looks like we'll need a rain check on bringing Yoshika up to the mountain. I've been assigned a mission and am leaving in two hours."

"I see." Ichiro suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Be safe."

"Always."

* * *

I was brought back to the present day by a knock on my door. "Enter." My newest visitor was Sir Winston Churchill.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant General."

"Hello, Sir Churchill. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

He laughed whole heartedly. "Nobody ever could lie to you. I would like you to go to Petersburg to check up on the 502nd."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Is it about their problem with breaking strikers?"

"Yes. I would like you to visit them in person and discuss the problem with them."

I sighed as I slumped down into my chair. "You know the chances of it making any difference are slim to none. It didn't make a difference with O'Hare. I doubt it's going to make a difference with Katajainen."

"You never know."

"Alright. I'll go. Anything to get out from behind this godforsaken desk for a little while." I jumped up back up from my chair and stretched. "Who knows, maybe I'll get to stretch my proverbial wings in battle again."

"Do you really dislike the desk that much?"

"One of these days, you're gonna find a hole in the wall and this desk embedded into the street below."

Churchill laughed again. "I see. Well maybe we can work something out after your trip to Petersburg."

"I do hope you don't mind if I stay there and visit for a little while."

"Just try not to overstay your welcome."

I winked at him. "Come on, I'm their boss! Well... co-boss. Anyway, I'm heading out."

"I can arrange a transport aircraft to..."

"No need. It's only about twenty one hundred kilometers away. I can fly there in about three and a half hours at a steady pace of six hundred."

"The Type Zero isn't supposed to fly that fast."

I smirked. "Witches over twenty years old aren't supposed to have very effective magic either."

"Fair enough. Be careful, Lieutenant General."

"Will do, Sir Churchill."

* * *

**(A/N) The point of view for each chapter will be designated by a marker at the top of the chapter. It will mostly be Kye, but in some later chapters, there may other witches telling parts of the story.  
**

** The "Classified 1934" story arc will not be back to back chapters. The several chapters for this will be spread out. As you can see, Kye does not like sitting behind a desk all day and frequently stares out her window thinking about the past... gogo gadget flashbacks.**

**A shinai is a bamboo sword typically used in kendo matches. You probably already know what it is, but may not necessarily know that it's called a shinai, so hit up google images if need be.**

**Fleet Admiral Prince Hiroyasu and Emperor Showa are historical references. Prince Hiroyasu was the "Admiral of the Fleet" (5 start rank of the Imperial Japanese Navy) from 1932 to 1941. Emperor Showa was Emperor of Japan from 1926 to 1989.**

**General Hiroto Miyafuji is Kye's grandfather and reference to the original Kye's grandfather, King Hiroto Akari of the Light Kingdom who ruled from 250,000 to 50,000 years ago.**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
